A Partnership made in Hell
by Lady Benoit
Summary: Benoit and Y2J thoughts on their friendship. I know the title sucks so no need to tell me! Please R&R seeing how its my first fic. I would really appreciate it!! Enjoy!!


Yeah well unfortunately I own neither Chris Benoit or Chris Jericho

Yeah well unfortunately I own neither Chris Benoit or Chris Jericho. Tough life huh? Basically this story just about their musings on their partnership. Stupid title I know but I've never been good at coming up with titles! If you can think of a better one tell me! Enjoy!

**__**

A Partnership made in Hell

Chris Jericho watched his partner out of the corner of his eyes as they both prepared for their match against Edge and Christian right before smackdown was set to air. Once again he marveled at the strange twist of fate that had brought them together. Chris Benoit and Chris Jericho. What a combination! Benoit, the Rapid Wolverine and Y2J the Ayatollah of Rock and Rolla. It was beyond weird it was mind boggling! Never in his wildest dreams did her imagine he and his former rival would team together and somehow manage to win the Tag Team Titles! Not only that but he was actually starting to like the guy! And respect him too. He was one hell of wrestler and really not a bad guy once you got to know him. A little weird sometimes but hey you had to be little strange to stay sane in this crazy world they call the WWF! He had never really hated Benoit. Disliked yeah. Hated no that was kind of a strong word. Back when they were both wrestling in the WCW he had been amazed at the amount of dedication Benoit had and maybe his mind added a tad bit jealous of his talent. He was always the first one to the gym sometimes getting up at the crack of dawn just to get a couple hours extra practice time before the rest of the wrestlers arrived and started working. Not that he needed it! They were a lot a lot alike really. Both great wrestlers and both as stubborn as hell! Benoit was just to good he thought glancing over at him quickly.

Yes Y2J hated to admit it but he was glad he and Benoit were friends now. If you could call them friends even. The Canadian Crippler was defiantly someone you wanted in your corner! He would be one hell of a competitor at King of the Ring. And he couldn't wait! He wanted the title so bad he could practically taste it! He just hoped that whatever happened at King of the Ring Benoit and him could still remain friends. Even if he had to go through Benoit to get the title.

Chris Benoit too watched his partner out of the corner of his eyes why they prepared for their match. He too marveled at the strange twist of fate that brought them to be partners. And not only partners but Tag Team Champs! It was odd the way things had played out. If someone would have told him a couple months ago that he would be partnering with his arch rival and would actually start to like and respect the guy well, he would have laughed in his face and then proceeded to kick the living hell out of whoever had the nerve to suggest such a crazy idea! Ever since he had come to the WWF Jericho had been a thorn in his side. Hell even before that. Back in the WCW they hadn't exactly been thew best of friends to put it mildly. Now though things were different. They were the Tag Team Champions and now strangely enough good friends. Benoit hated to admit it but Y2J really wasn't such a bad guy after all. He was one tough S.O.B. and Benoit admired that. It would be really tough having to face him at King of the Ring. They had talked about and both agreed that it wouldn't ruin their friendship but still. He sincerely hoped it wouldn't but their friendship was very fragile. Who knew if it could withstand King of the Ring? Especially if they had to fight each other for it. Benoit wanted that title badly and he would do anything to get it. Even if it meant destroying his best friend!

Suddenly a camera man poked his head into the dressing room. "One minute" he announced. They both looked at eachother. "Ready?" Jericho asked laying his hand on Benoit's shoulder. Benoit just looked at him and smiled that cool confident smile of his. "Ready as I'll ever be!" "Good, Jericho said, The lets go out there and show Edge and Christian why we **are** the tag team champs!" And they proceeded to do just that!


End file.
